


Charm Kiss

by Tasha9315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha9315/pseuds/Tasha9315
Summary: James gives Lily a heartwarming Christmas Present which leads to their first kiss. Jily one shot for Halloween.





	Charm Kiss

Headgirl Lily Evans was patrolling the hallways with Headboy James Potter. A year ago, she would have told anyone they were crazy if they told her she would be walking alongside the arrogant toerag, chatting with him as a friend. She didn't know whether it was because he simply grew up a bit or because her words sunk into him, or both, but James had deflated his massively large head, stopped hexing people for the fun of it, and stopped doing stupid things for her attention.

Eventually, they'd become friends and she found quite a number of admirable qualities in him. She even found James's humour funny when it didn't involve hexing people. He was nice to talk to and she was now quite fond of being in his company. A little too fond, she might add. If she noticed James was a good looking jock before, she noticed it more now after he stopped being such a toerag. She also noticed his smile and how it made her heart skip a beat.

"Lily, since we're going home for Christmas break tomorrow, would it be alright if I gave you your present now?" James asked.

"You could just Owl it. I was planning on doing the same with yours," Lily said.

"I know. But I just felt I should give it to you in person." He shrugged.

"Well, alright, let's have it."

"Let's sit at the bench over there," he said.

Lily felt a tingle as James gently took her hand and sat her down on the bench before sitting beside her. He pulled out a box from his robes and handed it to her. Lily opened it to see a white gold charm bracelet. It had several charms including an orange cake which was her favorite dessert, a potions cauldron for her favorite subject, a violet crystal charm for her favorite color, a book charm for her favorite hobby, a lily charm for her name, and a butterfly charm. Lily held the butterfly charm and eyed it intently.

"You told me one of your favorite childhood memories was chasing butterflies with Petunia and how you both loved playing with them," he said.

Lily couldn't believe he remembered that. It was one of her favorite memories because it was during the time Petunia actually liked her and they played like true sisters.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

She could see the longing in his eyes from behind his glasses. She now longed for him too. But she knew he wouldn't make the first move after she had rejected several of his advances in the past.

Lily gently pulled James towards her and pressed her lips on his before pulling away. He looked surprised, but pleasantly so as his lips twitched into a smile.

"Lily … are you… sure? Do you really like me that way?" James asked.

"I do; I really do," Lily said eagerly as she saw him glow with happiness. "Unless you've changed your feelings about me," she teased.

He answered this by pulling her into another kiss as his hands wrapped around her waist and her hands crept up his neck. This time, a longer and more passionate kiss.


End file.
